Pain and love go hand in hand
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: After a battle that almost killed many of the party, people see that they care a lot more then they thought about some people. Though, the more they fall in love the harder it gets to go on fighting knowing the other might not come back...
1. Default Chapter

First, before I start this story there are some things I must say. One being that each chapter will be told in first person, and I will not be saying up front who the person is. I should hope just by reading the chapter that you can tell who he or she is. I will mention who they are somewhere within the chapter, of course. Now, on with the story.

I shook my head, everything was dizzy. I can't stand this. Why did I have to get sick now? I should be out there healing everyone! I am the best healer here..... well, maybe not but I know I'm a good one. A huge battle is going on outside our tent. We had to set up a set to hold the wounded. Marcus and Isadora are outside the doors, making sure no one gets in here. Lucius, Pent, Erk, and Canas are all healing the best they can. We're almost out of heals though, I gave mine up a while ago.

"Serra, lay back down! We don't need you getting yourself hurt,"Lousie told me. I sighed a little, doing as told. I want to help everyone... they need me...

"Fine."I said, though I wanted to retaliate more. I was, in truth, vary sick. I was shocked that so many people were getting hurt, well as badly as they were I mean. As I now look around the room, I see Lown, Harken, Fiora and Farin...... many more as well in beds. Since no one can do much anymore, and there is no shop around, the healers of the group have resorted to more older means. They are mostly just getting the wounded wounds to stop bleeding, bandaging them up and what not. Priscilla I know still can heal, but she's out on the front lines doing her best to help those still fighting. I hate the fact that all I can do is sit and watch this all time. Rebecca is in bad shape, and Wil won't leave her side. Nino is also hurt badly, and Jaffer is here with her. I can tell he's injured as well, as can most of the others, other wise I'm sure they would try to get him to go back out and fight. Sunny, are strategist, woke up this morning with a high fever. She still's out there though, doing what she can to help. She lied to everyone saying that she was fine.

"We have another one,"someone yelled. I could tell it was male, but not much else. I saw Hawkeye carry in Ninia. She didn't look to good.

"Ninia!"Nils cried, running over to her. I got up.

"I am going to help." I declared.

"And what, make things worse?"Matthew said, from his bed. "You aren't in any better conduction then anyone else in here, just knock it off and lay back down."

I sighed, laying back down again. I know he was right. I knew there was nothing I could do, no matter how much I wanted to. Hawkeye was soon back on the battlefield. Oh, how I wish this day would end!

"Someone! Someone has to help Eliwood!"Sunny cried, walking with him leaning on her shoulder. He was bleeding rather badly as well. It looked as though he had been stabbed by an ax, not a good thing.

"Bring him over to the table!"Pent said. He was clearly in charge of all of what was going on in the tent. I watched as Sunny brought him over and laid him on the table. Pent was soon wrapping up his wounds.

"How are Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis?"Matthew asked.

"Both as doing all right. Lyn went after the commander, even though I told her not to. He's using an ax! Hector ran after her, and I don't know what else happened."Sunny said. It was clear, at least to me, that she cared more about Eliwood right then. I know how Sunny feels about Eliwood, how much she cares for him.

"Get a someone over here!" Raven yelled, carrying his sister in. She looks worse then Eliwood does.

"Lord Raven, bring her over here,"Lucius said. Raven rushed her over and Lucius started to work on her.

"Battle's dying down,"Marcus called.

"Shouldn't be that much longer!"Isadora yelled soon after.

I hope to high heavens that they are in deed right. It didn't take long before the last few people came in. "He's dead,"Hector said, as he walked in carrying Lyn. It was clear she had tried to fight the commander and lost.

Behind him walked Kent, he was next to Hawkeye who had carried the injured Sain back. "Sain needs help, and fast,"Kent said. I could tell he was hurt, almost as bad as his friend. I think it's vary noble of him to want to help Sain first.

"I'll do it,"I said, walking over. "Just set him down."

"Are you sure you can do this Serra?"Kent asked.

"I'm sure, we have many injured and not enough healers as it is. Besides, like I'm going to sit around the whole time!"I said, working on Sain. With no Heals or Mends or anything, I did the only thing I knew how to. I took Sain's armor off and wrapped his wounds to stop the bleeding. That was all I really could do. I still feel dizzy and sick, but what can I do?

"Is she going to be ok?"Hector asked.

"She'll be fine, everyone will. We just need to let everyone get some rest,"Pent said.

"Yes, I think that works out fine."I heard Lousie say.

I sat back down, on the next bed, what just happened to be Matthew's. I looked at him. "Serra, what are you doing?"he asked.

"I...... I need to........."I started before falling on top of him, blacking out.


	2. The Day after

As I watched over Sain, I couldn't believe I had let this happen to him. I know I'm stronger then he is.... I shouldn't have gone off and left him.... I didn't know he would be attacked by all of those snipers....

"We're going to see if we can find a town. Isadora, Merlinus and myself, we need to get more heals and mends,"Marcus said before leaving.

"hector, how is lyn?"I asked.

"What? Oh... Kent... she's doing fine..."he answered me. I nodded a little. Sain, by best friend... I wish I could do something for him. I must admit, it did lighten the mood a little when Matthew was yelling at Serra to get off of him and she wouldn't or couldn't. Last time I checked, she's still on him.

"Kent..."Sain said weakly.

"I'm here... you need to rest..."I told him. I couldn't believe this, the two people I cared for most so injured... I winced a little, my wounds weren't so bad though. I was in pain, but I could live with it.

"Kent... Lyn... is she...."Sain started.

"She's fine...."I cut it. "You need to rest now." I never knew how much I cared about him till now.... Not till I almost lost him. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost him... "Sain.. you just have to be ok..."

"Kent, you need rest as well. It's not going to do anyone any good if you don't get some sleep yourself,"Rath told me.

"Rath, I'm fine."I told him. I wasn't going to move till I was sure Sain was fine. Sunny had collapsed not to long ago. She's resting not to far away from Eliwood. I know it must be hard for Marcus, to just leave Eliwood. Nils is the one who's getting the most upset. He keeps begging his sister to wake up. It's sad to see.

"Rebecca!"Wil cried as I looked over and she opened her eyes. Our first people to ge better. I think she wasn't as badly hurt as the others.

"I.. I'm ok..."She said.

It was painful for me, knowing that Sain and Lyn wouldn't get better for a while. If we were attacked again..... I'm not sure what we would do. We couldn't do much... There's few of us that can fight....

"Lord Hector, I really think you should get some rest,"Oswin told him.

"Oswin, I'm fine."Hector stated firmly.

Wallace and Hawkeye were now outside keeping an eye out for people would might attack us. I felt Sain's forehead, to see if he had a fever. May people here had been getting sick. The wounded for then others. I was relives to know that he didn't have one. I looked over as Matthew pushed Serra off and then she just lay next to him.

"We're going to have to more on soon..."I told them.

Hector looked at me,"we're not moving until everyone can move."

"We're going to be attacked again if we just stay here!"I yelled.

Hector looked down,"I know, but we're not moving. Not until we have to."

I shook my head then looked back down at Sain,"please be ok.."I said again.

"Kent..."Sain said.

"I told you, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you."I told him.


	3. Confusion about love

I cursed myself a little as I looked at Serra. There wasn't anything I could do. I tried to yell at her to wake her up, I pushed her trying to get her up.. She just had to be all right. I don't really know why I care so much, only that I do. Her fever is getting worse. "How soon till they get back?"I asked.

"I don't know,"Kent told me. He has stayed right next to Sain for as long as I could tell. I am feeling a lot better now, but still stay where I am. I don't want to leave Serra's side.

"Matthew, we don't have anything to help with Serra's fever,"Lousie told me.

"I know that....."I told her. Eliwood had woken up, and he was next to Nils. They both were watching over Ninia. I'm guessing that people were not hurt as badly as I first thought. I mean, the battle was long and hard and the people who were hurt..... heck, I don't know what I mean. Everyone seems to be getting better now anyway.

"m-matt-thew..."Serra said weakly.

"Serra!"I said.

She opened her eyes and looked at me,"I was able to help... right?"

"Yes... you helped at lot."

She smiled, sitting up. "I'm glade."she then frowned,"This is your fault Matthew."

"What? How is this my fault?"

"I'm not sure, I just know it is."

I laughed a little, just like her to say that. It proved she really was ok. That made me happy.

"What's so funny?"she asked. "You were told to keep an eye on me, not laugh at me."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Serra,"I smiled at gave her a quick hug,"I will watch over you. But now I'm just glad you are ok."

Serra's face turned a deep shade of red,"Matthew.. I... I... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything,"I told her.

"They're back!"Harken called.

"I.. I should go help....."Serra said, getting up. "Matthew.... I.... I...."she shook her head,"I do love you."she then ran off with the other healers to help.

Love? Did she say love? It was true I cared a lot about her... but love? The women I love is dead, I know what love is...... What I feel for Serra is different..... When she was in the coma like state... I didn't know what to do... now, it's all I love you? Everything is going way to fast for me... I got up. Maybe it's ok to feel the way I do about Serra... she would want me to move one right? I'm guessing that we'll be leaving soon... I won't let anything happen to Serra. I love one person I love, I will not lose another...


	4. Love can be a deadly weapon

I sighed a little, walking around camp making sure everyone was getting ready. We were leaving soon. "lyn!"Hector called, running over to me. "Are you sure that you are ok?"

"Of course I am,"I told him. "What about you?"

"Come on, it'll take more then that to do any harm to me."

I smiled,"I'm glade...... I see everyone is all right.... that's good."

"Lady Lyn, I'm glade to see you well,"Kent told me.

"Thank you Kent,"I told him.

"Lyn! You're ok!"Sain said, running up behind Kent.

"yes, Sain, I am..."I told him. "You two should be getting ready to leave."

"Right away."Kent said, pulling Sain along with him.

It didn't take long before over haft the camp was coming over saying how happy they were that I was ok. Dorcas, Wil, Erk, Pent, Lousie, Nino, Fiora, Rath, and a few more. The whole time, Hector was trying to push them away.

"Hector, is something wrong?"I asked.

"No... nothing....."He told me.

"Lyn!"Eliwood called walking over. "It's good to see you well."

I frowned,"I wasn't hurt that badly."I stated. I can handle myself... I'm happy that so many people care so much for me.

"Eliwood..... shouldn't you be with Ninia? She's still weak is she not?"hector asked.

"Of course, I was just saying how happy I was to see what Lyn ok,"Eliwood said leaving. I think this is odd.... Hector even seems to be pushing Eliwood away.... maybe he wants to be alone and I should leave...

"Hector, I'll go see if anyone needs help getting ready,"I said, turning to walk away.

He grabbed onto my arm,"Lyn... wait......"

I turned,"what is it Hector?"I asked.

"Listen... after the last battle.... I thought I could've lost you.......... I-"he started.

"Hector..."I cut in,"I know that you-"

Hector stopped me,"hear me out lyn. I...... I ever want to lose you....... not ever....."

"Hector... are you feeling ok?"I asked.

"Lyn...."he started. He shook his head, and started to walk away.

"Hector! Wait!"I called. When he didn't stop, I ran after him.

"Lyn..... just.......... not now...."he said.

"Hector.... I.... I....."I smiled a little,"I think I know how you feel.... I don't know what I would do without you....."

"Lyn...."Hector said. "I think I love you...."

"Hector... I-"I started.

"Lyn! Hector! We're going now!"Sunny called.

"Well, time to go Lyn,"Hector said.

"Hector! Wait! I didn't get to finish what I was going to say!"I protested.

"We can talk latter lyn..."He said walking back into the group.

I sighed deeply as I got back to the group and we started to travel again. Hector was in the front with Eliwood, Oswin and Marcus. Eliwood and hector seemed to be having fun.... I'm glade they're happy... things have been so... so... down lately... Hector's been acting differently lately... More so when he's around me.... I don't understand what's going on.... I know that I love him back........

"Lyn, you don't make to walk. You can ride on the back of my horse,"Kent offered.

"I'm fine Kent,"I told him with a smile.

Wil ran up next to me. "Lyn, we have a problem with Sunny....."he said.

"What is it Wil?"I asked.

"I over heard her talking with Lucius...... she saw Eliwood tell Ninia he loves her... Sunny's not happy... she's heart broken. I don't think she'll be any good to us for a while. Even if she does help fight, I think that she'll send Eliwood and/or Ninia into certain death on the battle field...." Wil told me.

"Oh! I have to go tell Eliwood!" I ran ahead and through all the people until I got to the front. "Eliwood!"

"What is it Lyn?"he asked, stopping his conversation with Hector.

"It's Sunny I think she's going to-"I started.

"What am I going to do?"Sunny asked. She was almost clinging to Lucius. Everyone knew that he was the closest person to her, her best friend even. It was clear she had just got done crying.

"I assure you Lady Lyn that Sunny will not do anyone harm,"Lucius said.

"Lucius....."I said, looking down. "Fine.. I do hope you're right.."

"I'm right here! I'm not going to try and kill Eliwood or Ninia!"Sunny yelled. Most of the camp was watching this little 'fight' that had started.

"Oh... Sunny... did you see...."Eliwood started.

"I saw you tell her you love her............"Sunny said, starting to cry again. "It doesn't mean that I still don't love you........ I want you to be happy........... I..... I......"she ran away.

"Sunny!"Lucius called, running after her.

"Lucius, let me help look for her,"Raven said. The two ran off in search of Sunny.

"This..... this is my fault...."Eliwood said, looking down. I know there are people around camp that care a lot, even love, me.... I don't want to think about what would've happened if they heard Hector saw he loved me... or I him..... whenever I do that .......

"Eliwood, it's not your fault.... we'll keep moving and wait for those three in the next town, all right?"Hector asked.

"Eliwood...."Ninia said, walking over to him.

"Ninia....... I love you..... no matter what happens I always will..."he told her.

"Lord Eliwood...."Ninia said, looking down.

"we should keep moving if we want to get there by night fall,"Marcus said. The group started to move. Priscilla didn't seem to happy seeing Raven leave....


	5. With a new face comes new problems

I smiled, as I walked next to Jaffar. We had just got to the city we wanted to. Marcus, Isabella and Merlinus met us all there, with new supplies. It was such a huge city! I almost hope the others take their time getting back here; I want to have some fun!

"Nino, are you sure you are ok?"Jaffar asked. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed onto his arm as we walked, at which he only looked at me a little funny.

"Priscilla, don't worry about it, they'll all be back soon,"I heard Erk tell her.

"Ok, listen up everyone,"Eliwood started to say. I could tell not everyone heard him.

"LISTEN TO WHAT ELIWOOD IS ABOUT TO SAY!"Hector yelled, making sure they everyone heard him.

"Well...... we'll be staying at this town until Lucius and Raven bring Sunny back,"He said,"since I don't know how long that will be, try to relax until then."

I yawned a little, looking up at the now darkened sky. "Jaffar! Let's go look around!"I said with a huge smile.

He sighed a little,"If that is what you want to do,"he told him.

"ok, let's go!"I said, pulling him along. As we pasted Seera and Matthew, I saw Matthew glare at Jaffar. Why would he do that? When I saw Jaffar noticed that, I looked at him. I want to know why.

"Don't worry about it Nino,"He told me. When he says that, I know not to push it.

"Ok...."I said, walking through the city. By now, most of the shops were closed. I couldn't wait to look at them when they opened! There were all kinds of shops, like a clothing shop with some really cool looking dresses, a pastry shop with all sorts of things that looked great, and so much more! I stopped, looking at a young girl looking at a poster talking about the black fang. She had short, sliver hair, one green and one blue eye, and wore gray robes.

I walked over to her,"hello..."I said.

She looked over at me, then at Jaffar. When she say him, she glared. "You..."she then looked back at me with a smile,"you are Nino, right?"

"What? Yes... I am.... who are you?"

"My name is Saisu! My uncle was a close friend of your father's, Mr. Reed. I'm so happy to have met you!"

Jaffar pushed me behind him, like he didn't trust her. "What is it that you want?"he asked.

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Lord Eliwood or Lord Hector,"she stated.

"I know where they are,"I said with a smile,"I can show them to you!"

"Nino....."Jaffar said, looking at me. Did I do something wrong? He then turned to Saisu,"Why do you want to see them?"

"I've heard about what they are doing. How they are going against some great evil or something, Lord Uther wouldn't tell me much, and I wanted to help,"She said with a smile.

"See, nothing to worry about Jaffar! Follow me!"I said starting to lead her back to the others. He glared at her, but stayed by me as we walked back.

"Hector! Eliwood!"I called, getting back to the inn we were staying at.

"What is it Nino?"Eliwood asked, walking down the stairs.

"This girl wants to talk with you,"I said.

"She said something about Lord Uther,"Jaffar added.

"Oh.. well, come with me,"Eliwood said, taking her and walking back up the stairs.

"Nino......."Jaffar said.

I looked at him,"yes?"I asked.

"I think you should go to bed, it is getting late. We can look at the shops when they open tomorrow,"He told him.

I smiled, and hugged him. "Ok! Good-night Jaffar!"I said, letting go and running up the stairs. When I was about haft way up, I tripped. Right before I was about to fall, I felt Jaffar grab me.

"You should slow down a little,"he said.

I smiled,"thank you Jaffar!"I said, walking up the stairs.


	6. Sain's choice

I sighed a little as I walked back into the inn we were all staying in. Kent was right behind me. He said he had to make sure I didn't cause trouble. Me? Cause trouble?

"Sain, come it is getting late,"Kent told me.

"Why, come on kent! The night is still young, we can surely find some beautiful women out!"I said with a grin. Kent just glared at me and started to pull me up the stairs. "Be reasonable Kent!"

Kent turned and looked at me, then went back to pulling me along. That's when we say Lady Lyn run out of Lord Hector's room. "Lyn!"Kent called, running after her. I followed.

"Lyn, is something amiss?"I asked.

When Lyn turned and looked at us, tears were in her eyes. "Hector........ he.......... he just stormed off....... Eliwood went after him, but........ I couldn't, I just couldn't..........."

"Lyn, what happened?"Kent asked.

"Lord Hector found out his brother died........... I came with the message, and I think Lord Hector knew something bad happened when he saw me........ since I don't leave Lord Uther's side unless I have to........"Saisu said, walking out. She to was crying her eyes out.

"Lady Lyn........."Kent said,"it's ok..........." He told her. She went into his arms and just cried. "We can go look for Lord Hector together, ok?"

Lyn looked up, and nodded,"let's go......."

"Sain, stay here and out of trouble,"Kent told me.

"What?!"I yelled,"you can't just except me to stay here!"

"Sain......... Sunny's gone, now Hector, Eliwood and lyn and myself are going........ I need to know that someone will be here to help everyone if by chance we are attacked. Sain........ I'm counting on you....."Kent said, before walking too the door.

I looked down, "Kent! What about you?! If you get attacked-"I started.

"We will be able to handle it."He said simply.

Kent, Kent is my best friend..... If something were to happen to him... I.... I don't know what I would do. "Kent....... fine, but you better come back."I said.

"Sain, I will....... don't worry about it,"Kent said, walking out the door. I watched him, wanting more then anything to go with him.

"Sain, right?"Saisu asked.

I smiled, I can't act worried..... people need me to act the way I always do. "Why yes it is!"I said with a smile,"I feel honored to have such a wonderfully beautiful women learn my name."

"Sain, get some rest......... you'll need it........"Saisu said, before starting to walk away.

"What?"I asked, turning to her.

She turned,"I can a feeling, that's all......."

I sighed, going into my room. Wil was already sleeping in side, as was Rath. I yawned a little before going to sleep.

I was woke up early the next morning by the sounds of screams. "Sain! You have to get up, we've been attacked!"someone called.

"What?!"I yelled, jumping up and getting my armor and lance. "We have to help the people in town!"

"Sain, do you know where Lyn went?"Wil asked.

"She's off with Kent.... I'm in charge here........ how is everyone?"I asked.

"Everyone is doing fine, we need to get out there and fight."he said.

I ran outside, and looked onto the battle in horror. This couldn't be happening... there was blood everywhere. I knew we must have been attacked out of no where.... but.....

"Everyone!"I called. No one seemed to listen to me,"Look! Fight in groups! Don't go out on your own!"

"Sain!"Ninia called, running over. "Where is Lord Eliwood?"

"Stop this fighting, right now,"what I think is the commander said. "We have captured the lord Eliwood...."

I looked around and saw the people stop fighting,"what do you want then?"I asked.

He laughed,"well, we could just kill you all right now....."

"that's not going to happen,"I said. Everyone was over and looking at us.

"or......... I guess I could let you live, but I would need something in return for that....."He said

I swallowed deeply, "I'm one of the best fighters here and the one in charge right now. I will give myself up and go with you without a fight and do whatever you want of me, just don't kill the others."

"Sain! Don't!"Fiora yelled.

I smiled at her a little,"Don't worry, everything will be fine..........."

"Well, I can work with that, come on,"he said, grabbing me and holding me in place.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

He motioned to his archers,"making sure you don't try anything on the way there..." Then the archer's fired and........... I blacked out............


	7. To find a friend

I sighed deeply, looking over at Lucius and Ravin. "I think we should head back... if they were attacked... I don't know what they would do without me..."I said, looking down. I could never forgive myself if anything happened because I ran away...

"Sunny, I'm sure nothing happened..." Lucuis told me.

"look,"he said, pointing to Hector running by.

"Hector!"I called.

He turned and walked over, clearly looking rather upset. It was a few moments latter that Eliwood showed up next to him. "Hector, are you all right?"he asked.

"I'm fine... I should go back to Ostia..."he said.

"You can't!"I yelled, jumping up. "Do you not understand what's going on! The world is in danger! I know I made a mistake from running away when I heard Eliwood loved Ninian... but I want to go back and help now! If you don't do that same, then you'll regret it!"

"Sunny..."Hector said.

"Sunny!"someone yelled above us. One of the three pegasus knight sisters, by the voice I think it's the youngest.

"Florina?"I asked.

She came down and landed next to us, tears clearly fresh in her eyes. "It's horrible!" She then turned and looked at Eliwood. "Oh no..."

"Florina, what's wrong?"I asked, trying to be calm. I knew I was the only female in the group, besides her, and I wanted to help her feel more comfortable.

"We... we... were attacked... the head guy said something about having Eliwood, and I guess we just believed him... we were in a panic... They were going to kill us... Sain... Sain told them to just take him and leave the rest of us alone... and they did..."

I frowned, "I can't believe that they did something like that! Saying that they got Eliwood... how the hell did they even know he wasn't there... sain..."

Kent ran over, Lyn following him. I'm guessing they had head everything. "We must go right away to save Sain!"

"we need to go back and get the others! They'll need help! We can go get Sain latter..."Eliwood said, clearly not to happy with that. I'm sure he'd just run off to save him if he could, but he's worried about the others...

"Sain could be killed by then! We have to go now! I'll go alone if I must! I will **not **let my best friend die, not trying to save everyone else!"Kent yelled.

I looked down, "Kent... ok, listen up, this is what we are going to do. Ravin, go back and tell the others what happened. Tell Marcus and Owsin to take over and make sure everyone is all right... I want all the injured people better by the time the rest to us get back, make sure to let Marcus and Owsin know what has happened... The rest of you, we're going after Sain."

"Why do I have to go back? I can fight better then any of these lords." Ravin stated.

Before any of them could respond, "because... I know you can move quick enough to get back there the fastest... I would send Lyn but I can tell she's upset about Sain... please,"I said.

He frowned, "fine."he turned to Lucius, "You better not get yourself killed..." then he ran off.

"All right... we're going to have to go now..."I said, "Florina, do you know what way they went?"

"Yes, I saw the heading east from here while I was looking for you guys,"she said.

"Good, now, let's move out. Every moment counts here,"I said. Kent pulled me on the back on his horse, knowing that I wasn't the fastest one here.

"Kent... don't worry, we'll find him..."Lyn said.

Kent didn't say anything, he just kicked his horse a little and the group started off.

It was about a hour after we left that we found out first clue that something horrible had happened... "Kent, what's that up a head?"I asked. I saw something green and shiny.

He gasped, going faster. We were the first ones at it. "this... this is Sain's armor... and he's weapon he had on him when I left him..."

I looked at the armor, it was covered in blood. I had to turn away. I can't look I this... I looked over to see where Lucius was, then just ran over to him, putting my face into his robes. I can't take this... I felt tears run down my face. This was all my fault... If I hadn't ran away, none of this would have happened... "L-Lucius..." I said.

"It's ok Sunny, this doesn't mean he's dead... I'm sure he's fine..." he told him, putting his arms around him, trying to make me feel better. That was all he was does, trying to make me feel better, I doubt he believes anything he's saying.

"It would take more then this to kill Sain... he's strong, he's a knight like me... I'm sure he's not dead..."Kent said, picking up the armor and weapons. "He'll need these when we find him again... let's keep moving... we have to be getting close..."

I turned, though not wanting to. I wanted to stay in Lucius arms, just let him confront me. I know I shouldn't... " Right, let's keep going... He must be close..." I said.

We talked about 20 more minuets, before Kent stopped us. He tied his horse up. "Look..."he said, pointing a little farther up. It was a base, full of people who were part of the black fang. In the middle of them... "sain..." kent said.

"Kent... stay here... let me get a handle on what's going on..."I said.

"Sunny, we have more then enough man power to take care of these group of people, just let us take them out. Besides... Sain could be dead if we wait must longer, "Hector said.

I looked down, "fine... Eliwood, do you have an extra sword?"I asked. He nodded. "Can I use it?"

"Sunny, you can't fight. You'd get hurt."Lucius told me.

Eliwood handed me his slim sword. "I'll be fine... I want to help save Sain, this is my fault for not being there... Lucius, just stay next to me all right?"I asked.

"All right..."he told me. With that, we went into battle...


	8. Always more problems

"Eliwood, Hector, take out any archer you see!" Sunny yelled. "Florina, just throw things at them from the sky! Lyn, Kent, get Sain. Lucius and I will try to hold them off the best we can while you all do that." Sunny was really determined to help... more then just giving orders. I would tell by the way she was acting that she was scared. I can tell by just looking into her eyes and how she refuses to leave my side... Not that I mind. I refuse to let anything happen to her. I do care a lot about her... But, at the moment I need to worry about the battle...

And so, it started... With Kent and Lyn going after Sain, Sunny and myself went after the men, along with Hector and Eliwood, since there were no archers. Florina was the first to get their attention. Not being able to hit her, she was doing very well. I was the first one to show that we were more then just a lone peg. Knight. With I attacked with my magic, that made them all came after us. Sunny was trying so hard to help, but she had never fought with a sword before...

"Sunny! Get back!"I yelled, pushing her out of the way of a hand ax. She was fighting a sword slayer, so there was no way she was the ax. I winced, getting hit with not only the hand ax, bu the sword slayer...

"Lucius!"Sunny cried. I felt blood start to gush from my wounds... Hector ran over and took care of both of them...

"Hector... there's only a few left... Hurry and take care of them... I'll help Lucius..." Sunny ordered. Worry could be heard in her voice, as well as seen in her eyes. The camp were had attacked was already covered in blood... I looked around, Eliwood was hurt... Lyn and Kent had gotten to Sain and were trying to get him out, Florina was running out of things to throw... and the commander was coming at us...

"I'll stop him!" Hector said. He looked ticked, I'm guessing he just say how Eliwood was... Sunny suddenly just almost jumped on me... She pulled me close to her...

"Lucius... I'm sorry..."she said, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Sunny... I... I'm fine..."I told her, wincing again. I guess I can't say that... I saw her getting covered in my blood... My wounds are really not that bad... They're not going to kill me... I wish she would stop crying...

Hector grabbed Eliwood and ran back over to us. "That's all of them..."

"We have Sain... but he's knocked out... He's alive though..."Kent stated.

"that's good, we should rest..." Sunny said, still holding me.

"Sunny, let go... I'm going to tend to everyone's wounds..." I told her.

"But... BUT!"She protested.

"It will be all right, do not worry about me," I told her, smiling.

Sunny frowned, letting go. "fine... be that way..." She sounded more hurt then anything. I really do not see why. She always tells me how worried she is about everyone, I thought she would be happy that I was healing everyone...

"I think... we should get back to the others... I know they are worried..."Eliwood said, soon after he was healed.

"... I think we should wait until Sain wakes up... it might shock him to just be around everyone right away... we don't know what happened... there could be something wrong with him..."Lyn said, it was clear she was pained to speak those words. You could tell by her voice. Hector walked over to her, pulling her close to himself.

"It's ok, Lyn... I'm sure he'll be fine..."he told her.

It was a good hour before Sain opened his eyes. As soon as they were opened, they filled with fear. "Who... who are you people? Where... where am I?" He asked, panic and fear in his voice. He tried to back away, but ran into a near by tree.

"Sain... do you not remember anything?"Kent asked, trying to stay calm. '

"Sain? Is that me? I... I..."Sain shook his head. This was nice... Sain can't remember anything... well, at least he seems unharmed...

"Yes... you're name is Sain... we're your friends. That's Hector, Eliwood, Sunny and Lucius..." Kent said, pointing to each in turn, "that's Lyn and I'm Kent... you and I have know each other a long time... "

"Kent?"Sain asked.

"Yes?"

Sain shook his head, "I... I want to leave... I don't want to be here anymore..."he said.

Kent nodded, "All right.. Let's go back to camp..." Kent turned to the rest of us, "please... do not tell anyone that he doesn't remember... I know they'll try to help... and I don't think he needs that..." Kent helped Sain onto his horse and we started back.

The whole way back, Kent told Sain about what was going on, and everyone at camp. Sain would just nod, not saying anything. I feel bad for him... With everything that had happened, it would not be good to just forget it all... Sunny grabbed my arm as we walked. "Lucius..."

"What is it Sunny?" I asked.

"I... I... I'm glad you're always here for me..."She said. It was odd, she didn't act this this... something was up, but after everything that happened to day... it could wait.

"Sunny, I will always be there for you... ok?" I told her.

She nodded with a smile. "We're here..."she said as we walked into the town where the others were...


End file.
